


Evil

by Tales_of_darkness



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Relationships, Slow Burn, emphasis On burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_darkness/pseuds/Tales_of_darkness
Summary: Y/n has always loved Eobard, how will she get along without him? A doppelganger from another earth may be able to sway her from the growing darkness she feels without Eobard.***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FLASH ORIGINAL CHARACTERS***
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> \- Slow burn fic, emphasis on the burn- unless?  
> \- Multiple endings  
> \- Updates once a week  
> \- MAJOR spoilers for every season of the flash (talking about major events)  
> \- It goes in order of the season and will be very clear so don't worry, if you haven't watched season six yet, you can read all the chapters focusing on 1-5 first without any spoilers!
> 
> ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FLASH ORIGINAL CHARACTERS***

Blue and white flashed and swirled around me. I held my arms up in front of my face as wind powered around the room. The love of my life gives me one last loving look before maneuvering the time machine towards the breach. I scream for him to stop and feel my throat burning. He doesn't hear. Nobody hears.

You're going to die.

He barely makes it in front of the breach before Barry comes zooming out of it with a fist pointed towards him. The time machine shatters into a million pieces, flinging Eobard from his seat. An invisible blast powers though everybody, sending us into a state of shock. My love looks up from the ground with hatred, blood pooling from small glass cuts on his face. He whips towards Barry. I keep screaming.

You're going to die.

He rose up to go towards Barry but was quickly pushed back by him. Eobard reacted quickly and punched Barry. Barry tried to get his fists away from him but was not fast enough. Eobard pushes Barry against the wall in a flash and lifts his vibrating hand up.

You're going to die.

"Just so we're clear after I kill you, I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill your father. I always win, Flash.", Eobard says menacingly. In all the chaos, a single gunshot rings out. Everything moves in slow motion. Eobard stumbles back from Barry and almost seems to glitch in the real world. I turn to see where the bang came from only to see blood seeping through Eddie's shirt. Eddie looks around the room and makes eye contact with me. My horrified face is one of the last things he sees before slumping into Joe's arms. Everything clicks.

"You're not going to die, you're not going to die.", Joe tells Eddie. I turn away from them, they don't matter. Eobard stop vibrating and looks at me with sadness. I'm still shrieking. My body shakes as I run up to him. He clutches my face and smiles gently. Tears blur my vision but Eobard frantically wipes them away.

"I love you.", he whispers quietly. My hands clutch his suit tightly. He turns to look at Barry.

You're going to die.

"I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?", Eobard pushed me off lightly before disappearing altogether. I grasp desperately for his pieces floating up and leaving forever. After getting nothing, I collapse down on the ground and clutch my chest. The room starts to rumble with the same anger I have.

He's dead.

I wake up with a beating chest in the bed that we once shared. My jaw is tight and the sheets are everywhere but on the bed. I let my breathing slow down a moment before sitting up. He's really gone. Eobard is gone and never coming back.

It has only been a few days since he's been gone. I really thought we were going to win, too. To be fed a fantasy of love and success for so long only to have it ripped away by Barry Allen of all people...it stings. I've never hated Barry before. I was always the moderate between Barry and Eobard. I tried to convince Eobard that our mission could be done without his harm, and he almost saw that way. But now that Barry has ruined everything about my life...I don't know how to feel. A part of me wants to forgive him and tell him I'm sorry for keeping this secret for so long. This secret of Harrison's real identity. But there is another part of me telling me that I did nothing wrong, it was all for love. A love that he had taken away. He deserves pain too.

I pulled on a nice white top and simple black leggings. I don't have anyone to dress for now, but I still look fine like this. After all, Cisco kills it in graphic tees every day, so why couldn't I wear leggings?

Does Barry deserve pain? Hasn't he already gone through enough? Can't I just spare the rest of his life so he can be truly happy for once? Can't I let him live how I was supposed to? Who gives me the authority to take it from him? Who gave him the authority to take it from me?

I grabbed my purse and headed out of the large mansion that had held our secret for so long. I don't think I can stay here anymore. I got into my car and drove calmly to S.T.A.R. labs. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel with an imaginary toon, or perhaps it was something I had heard long ago but forgotten about in my frontal lobe. Guess I'll never know. I pulled up to the lab, it looked dim as ever. Even though I was hit by Eobard's absence, everybody else was too. They had the right to grieve just as much as I, even if they didn't show it. Around the building, the sun showed brightly and the city sang a positive song.

I briskly strode through the parking lot and into the building with a hand on my hip and a smile. All I know is that it can't get much worse now, can it? Things can only go up from rock bottom! Today is going to be a good day. I shouldn't be slumping in the dumps of grief and sadness! I need to be positive for myself and for the rest of the team! I walked into the cortex with a beaming smile on my face.

"Hey, team! Isn't today just-", I stopped dead in my tracks, the smile on my face falling. The whole team looked at me with shock and paleness, as if they forgot I existed for a moment in time. The conversation they were having together faded as soon as I spoke up. The room went dead silent.

"Let me guess, I did something to offend you too?", a man that had the same face as my lover had spoken up. My brain failed to register anything and I felt paralyzed under his and the rest of the team's anticipating gaze.

"Eo?", I asked softly.


	2. Oh my sweet Doppelganger

"Eo?", I asked softly. The man's eyes widened as he looked around the room at my fellow teammates for help.

"No.", he said like it was obvious. "I'm Harry, nice to-", he stepped forward and extended his hand towards me. I stepped back sheepishly out of the cortex, my eyes wide and head confused. I walked out of the room, the only sound being my heels clacking quickly against the tiles on the floor. Barry and Cisco walked quickly after me.

"Y/n, there's something we need to talk about.", Cisco fell in sync with my walking. I didn't look at him.

"Y/n.", Barry laid his hand gently on my shoulder only for me to recoil against his touch. I took in a deep breath and turned around towards Barry.

"Yes?", I asked as if there wasn't a care in the world. I must be seeing things, right? There's some chemical spill making me hallucinate. That must be it.

"Why don't you just come back into the cortex with us and we can talk about it.", Cisco put his hand lightly on my back and tried to guide me back into the room. We only got a few paces closer before I stopped to a halt.

"I can't go back in there.", I said genuinely.

"Why not?", Cisco asked.

"I think I'm seeing things.", I said, concerned. Barry and Cisco both looked at each other like they knew something I didn't and then turned to smile at me.

"Not quite.", Cisco said with a strained smile. He clasped his hands together tightly. They both guided me once more into the cortex where Caitlin and...Harrison were both waiting. I clutched my bag to my chest tightly as Barry and Cisco pushed me forward even more. "Y/n, this is...Harry.", he gestured towards the man I had fallen in love with.

"What do you mean?", I asked, my eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"He's from another earth.", Barry said plainly. "He's not...he's not Harrison. He just looks like him.", he tried to explain.

"What is he doing here?", I asked, my voice rising a bit. The joy I had once had in my eyes turned into fear.

"He's here to help us.", Barry said lightly. The whole room was on edge with my response. My mouth hung open. I'm anticipating what I'm going to say too. So many thoughts consumed me. How is it not him? Why can't it be him? Another earth?! Does he know me on the other earth? Is this just as weird for him as it is for me? After another moment of silence, my mouth shut as I stared coldly at him. It's not him, you can't like him. Just try to get this all over with so you can send him home and get back to your...life without any Harrisons. It's not him. He does not care about you. He does not love you. He's only here to use you.

"Okay.", I shrugged it off and sat down in front of the monitors with a blank expression. Everyone looked confused and shocked at the same time, not really knowing what to do.

"Alright then, that was anti-climactic.", Harry mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cisco's brain turning with something. Everyone soon went their separate ways on what to work on. I stared at the computer screen in front of me and wondered what to do. I'm a forensic anthropologist, there aren't any bodies for me to work on at the current moment and no metas are throwing a tantrum. I can't stop thinking about Eobard. I know that it's normal after the grieving process, but I want him back. He can come back. Anything is possible in this meta-human, multiple earth, and deep-rooted world. I began searching for articles about time travel. Can I go back in time without being a speedster or with a simpler machine? I can't let people find out about this, it's going to have to be on the low for a while.

~~~

"What do you even do?", a familiar voice echoed across the empty room. I quickly closed out of all of my tabs and whipped around in the chair to face none other than Harry. I gave him a once over. I shouldn't have to explain myself to this noob. I'm of higher authority, aren't I? I may not be a genius but I'm an OG team-flasher.

"What do you even do?", I mocked back strongly. He rolled his eyes and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. That's something he has in common with Eobard. He sighed deeply before talking.

"Look, I'm not him, so whatever grudge you've got against the evil version of me-", he started a long speech as if he'd already given it.

"He wasn't evil.", I said quickly. "Just...troubled. He only wanted to go home. Don't we all deserve to just...go home?", I said with sympathy. He looked at me as if I were a gemstone in solid rock. He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"If you don't hate him...why do you look at me the way you do?", he asked haughtily with the edge of curiosity.

"How do I look at you?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Like you can't look at me. Like there's something you need to hide from me. Like...you're trying to start over with me but you can't.", he said wickedly. My jaw locked. After a moment, I smiled. A genuine smile.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out.", I said with gusto. I walked out of the cortex and made my way down the hallway towards the time vault. I heard one last thing behind me.

"I look forward to finding out. I love a good mystery.", he said, growing louder as to make sure I heard it while leaving.

"I love one too.", I said with an ever-growing smirk on my face. The door to the time-vault opened for me in an instant and closed me into the one greatest mystery I alone would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Y/n has very conflicting feelings.


	3. The only girl for Harrison Wells

"I don't trust him.", Cisco says, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Why not?", Caitlin asks innocently.

"There's something not right about him...", Cisco thinks for a moment. he can't quite figure it out.

"Maybe it's because...I don't know...he has the same face as a man that killed you?", I suggested. Cisco scoffed.

"I'm trying to keep an open mind about him.", Cisco dropped his hands down to his hips.

"I don't think we'd be having this conversation if you were, Cisco.", Caitlin offered up. Cisco nodded in defeat.

"I just feel like there's more to him than just wanting to help Barry get faster. Why does he want him to get faster?", Cisco said, frustrated again.

"To use his speed to get back to the future.", I wiggled my fingers at Cisco and made ghost noises. Caitlin covered up a grin by turning towards one of the monitors.

"Ha-ha. Really funny.", Cisco said, unamused. He thought for a moment again. "I'm going to vibe him.", Cisco put plainly. Caitlin and I both looked at him with shock.

"That sounds...like a good plan.", I told him. I am also curious to know more about him, not just because of his face. Cisco walked out of the cortex with a triumphant look.

~~~

It has been a crazy couple of days with a new Harry, Cisco having powers, a man named Zoom, and Barry's Ex-girlfriend(?)'s doppelganger showing up with crazy light powers. I stand in the time vault once again, pondering my plan to get Eobard back into my life and arms. Nobody ever comes in here since he has left. I see why he liked it here so much. There is so much serenity from the outside world. He didn't have to pretend in here. He didn't have to feel like he was in a foreign land in here.

The S.T.A.R. labs alarm starts going off, signaling a meta has gotten loose. Outside the time vault, I hear Cisco yelling to shut the doors. All of the doors. As soon as he is gone I step out of the time vault to see what is going on. As soon as I enter the almost empty cortex, Caitlin tells me that Dr. Light has broken out. Of course, she has.

"She can turn invisible.", Cisco huffs out of breath, walking into the cortex with Barry. Harry and Joe come in soon after.

"What are we going to do now?", I ask now that everybody is back in the cortex for an annual team meeting.

"Well, what is Dr. Light's main reason for coming here?", Joe asks.

"To kill Barry.", I shrugged. "Seems like that's everyone's goal these days...", I trailed off.

"Then why don't we let her kill Barry?", Harry suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was talking crazy, except for me. I had heard words like that come from that exact mouth for so many years.

"You can't be serious.", Cisco thought out loud.

"Oh, I'm very serious. Train Lisa to kill Barry. Well, fake kill him.", Harry started explaining. Lisa?! She doesn't even know Barry's the Flash! They barely dated. How is this going to work?

~~~

Everybody is getting ready to train Linda to pretend and be Dr. Light for a large and glorious battle between the two. I think it will go well! I watch Harry go to his work area and Cisco follows suspiciously behind him. He must be trying to vibe him now. I want to see this first hand.

I was quietly behind the both of them so that I am out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. Harry and Cisco both tinker with things around the room.

"I'd like to thank you for helping us with Zoom. The idea you had to put Linda out there as Dr. Light was...", it seemed almost difficult for Cisco to give the compliment.

"Genius? Yes, I get that a lot.", Harry said, not even looking at Cisco. That's rude. Cisco clearly bit his tongue.

"Yes, very genius.", Cisco reached to pat Harry's back. This is it! Harry yanked away from Cisco and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you doing?", he asked Cisco.

"I'm congratulating you on being a genius.", Cisco said awkwardly while reaching out again. harry tried to move out of the way once more but was unsuccessful in the fact that Cisco anded a hand on his arm. After a moment Harry spoke up.

"What did you vibe?", he asked menacingly.

"Nothing.", Cisco said confused.

"What did you vibe on me?", he asked again, more forceful than the first time. He took a step closer to Cisco, in turn, Cisco took a step back.

"Nothing! What's there to vibe?", Cisco yelled again.

"Don't touch me.", he spat. He turned to exit the room when he saw me peeking into the doorway, clearly eavesdropping. He scoffed and shoved out of the room. It went silent.

"So...did you vibe anything.", I asked quietly.

"No.", Cisco shook his head with disappointment. He walked out with a defeated huff. I guess that is the end of that...for now.

~~~

It didn't go well. Zoom didn't fall for the bait. It's almost impossible to get Zoom to come to us. Almost as soon as my thought was finished, Barry was swooped up in a swirl of blue lightning. Everyone ran around frantically, trying to figure out what was happening. Cisco flicked on the TV to see a live recording of Barry being held up by Zoom like a rag doll at CCPD station. We all gasped. Zoom gave an announcement about Barry being weak and "this is your precious Flash" and all that junk. What a joke. Nobody is ever going to fall for that. The Flash will always rise up, no matter what happens.

After we got Barry back and cleaned up (though, he was pretty emotionally wrecked more than physically), we had a small team meeting without him back in the cortex.

"This has been quite the day.", Caitlin said unenthusiastically.

"Yes it has been...", Harry trailed off, clearly still bitter about earlier. He's just like Eobard in that way. Stubborn as a mule.

"Look- I'm sorry about earlier, Harry. I know that coming here is new to you and it's not helping that I was trying to vibe you-", Cisco started.

"Not helping is right.", Harry mumbled.

"Could you just let me finish?", Cisco strained a smile. Harry only rolled his eyes with his little frown. "I'm sorry. We just...we just lost a team member that we thought was a friend. It's going to be hard to adjust so soon.", Cisco finished. Eobard is a friend. Don't paint him out to be a monster. He only did what he had to to get home.

"It's alright. I understand.", Harry breathed out. Cisco held open his arms for Harry but Harry only held out his hand as a sign of truce. Cisco shrugged and shook it heartily. Something seemed to flash over Cisco's eyes for a moment. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just...?", Harry asked.

"Nope.", Cisco pursed his lips and shook his luscious hair.

"Alright, well I'm going to turn in for the night.", Harry waved to all of us and headed to his room. After a stiff moment had passed, Cisco spoke up.

"You guys are not going to believe this! Harry is just like our Wells was!", Cisco exclaimed with a delighted smile.

"What?!", Caitlin and I both exclaimed in (horror) unison.

"He has a younger, more attractive girlfriend just like Harrison! It's like another you, Y/n. Except it's not you. It's someone else.", Cisco explained. Someone else?! On no earth should that man fall in love with someone other than me.

Well, Harrison Wells was never actually in love with me. It was Eobard this whole time but...it doesn't count. I should be the only girl for Harrison Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes so much self-control not to publish more than one chapter a week cause things are about to get spicy.


	4. I don't like this

3rd person POV:

"You should stay away from the cheese curds. They're addicting.", Caitlin sat down next to Harry at a small bar. Harry overlooks a small map of Central city.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and assume you're here without the knowledge of your wonderful team?", he asks her.

"It's been difficult having you here for all of us.", Caitlin says empathetically.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm leaving.", he tells her before diverting his eyes back onto the map.

"We can help you save your daughter. That's why you're here, isn't it?", Caitlin tries to get Harry to look at her.

"What?", Harry asks with confusion.

"Don't tell me she's actually your girlfriend? Harrison Wells can't possibly get someone like that on two earths-", Caitlin quickly turns to genuine shock.

"Of course, she's my daughter! I made a big mistake coming here. My plan was to get The Flash to help me and my plan failed. I'm going home.", he says with a range of emotions.

"So let's say you go back to the other earth and face Zoom. He will kill you. And then how does that help your daughter? The best way to save her is for you to stay here and let us help you.

"The best thing for me is to find a breach that can send me home.", Harry muttered.

"You're lucky Dr. Stein didn't close the breaches permanently or you'd be stuck here.", Caitlin said bitterly.

"Wait..that's it. Close all the breaches except one, zo Zoom only has one way to get here.", Harry circled around S.T.A.R. labs's breach.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

I sat in front of the second computer in the cortex analyzing a call we got earlier from Bon Pharmaceuticals. I'm sure Joe is there right now. Barry is currently running on the treadmill in the other room trying to regain some speed and confidence. Zoom is unlike anything I've ever seen. I mean, I knew Eobard was fast but Zoom just...gives me the creeps on top of his speed. I wonder if Zoom is faster. I wonder how he got faster.

I glance up to see Barry running. He has a faraway glaze over his eyes. I wonder if he's zoning out or reliving trauma from yesterday. I pulled out a note pad from my bag and began to jot questions down on it.

How is Zoom so fast? Where did Zoom get his speed from? It can't possibly be from the particle accelerator or else Barry would be at the same level as him. Did he manufacture his own speed? Can I do that? Is that how I can travel through time and save Eobard? What breaches does Zoom use most often and how are they connected? How do we contact him?

How are we going to defeat him?

Do I even want to defeat him? He's evil for sure and kills innocent people but we have the same goal...or do we? Do I really want Barry dead? Horror flashed over my face as I realize what I had just thought. How could I ever want to kill Barry?! Just then, Iris and Joe walked into the room. I fumbled with the notepad and shoved it back into my purse.

"You okay, Y/n?", Iris asked. I nodded. I wonder if she can tell what I'm thinking. I hope she can't.

"How's Barry doing?", Joe asked. I was about to reply when Barry suddenly tumbled off of the treadmill. We all rushed in to help him.

"Stop!", Barry yelled at us. We all pulled back from him.

"Barry, we're only trying to help.", Iris said quietly.

"I don't need your help.", Barry spat. Iris left the room.

"What's wrong, Barry?", Joe asked, heartfelt.

"Zoom destroyed me. I'm supposed to be the hero!", he yelled. Joe moved to comfort him. A small smirk pulled at my lips and I had to cover it up quickly.

"I'll leave you two alone.", I said with fake sympathy and walked back into the main room of the cortex.

Zoom destroyed him? Well butter me up and call me a biscuit. That's exactly what I need. He just needs to be broken is all. Not dead, only broken. I was suddenly broken out of my dark thoughts by Cisco yelling something from the breach room.

"What is wrong with you?!", he yelled. I quickly made my way in the direction of the yelling to be greeted with a bland looking Caitlin. She tilted her head at me and stared for a moment before walking past me down the hallway. That was weird. I walked to Cisco who was lying on the floor, clutching his jaw.

"What happened?!", I bent down and cradled his jaw with my hand.

"She just hit me in the face and ran away.", he got up quickly.

"Grodd!", Joe yelled down the hallway. "Grodd is back!", he continued.

"That must be why Caitlin was acting so weird. He was controlling her!", Cisco and I both rushed to the Cortex where the elusive Harry was waiting with Joe and Barry.

"The similarities between our worlds seem to grow every day.", Harrison said while looking at the computer screen.

"You have talking gorillas on your earth too?", Joe asked in astonishment.

"Of course we do.", Harry said like it was obvious.

~~~

Harry, Cisco, and I stood in Cisco's workspace, trying to track down Grodd or Caitlin's location.

"So you vibed me.", Harry said plainly. Cisco looked up, shocked.

"Whaaat?", he tried to act innocent. "Why would you think that?", he added quickly.

"Caitlin told me about my daughter.", he said.

"Your what?!", I shot daggers at Cisco. He merely shrugged.

"She also told me you thought she was my 'younger, more attractive' girlfriend.", he gave Cisco a bitter smile.

"Well, you see-", Cisco started to explain why he thought that. Obviously, because Eobard and I were together for so long. I don't want him to find out about that. It could make things more awkward than they already are. I haven't exactly gotten to know him yet.

"Cisco really likes sugar baby lifetime movies. He always thought Harrison should have had one.", I shot Cisco a 'not now' look. He received the message.

"Right.", Cisco added convincingly (not). Harry raised an eyebrow showing us that he didn't believe us. The computer started beeping with possible locations of Grodd and we narrowed it down to a few sectors. Now, all we need is Barry to get there. We all walked into the cortex to share the good news but unfortunately, Barry is not feeling up to the task. That's valid. But now what?

"I have a plan...but neither of you is going to like it.", Cisco grimaced at the thought of it.

"What is it?", Harry and I said in dreadful unison.

"Come with me, Harry.", Cisco pulled him by the arm down the hallway. Now I can't wait to see this...or can I? Cisco said I won't like the plan but I always like his plans. They are witty, clever, and sometimes funny.

After some time, Cisco arrived back in the cortex.

"Now everyone, don't freak out.", Cisco put his hands up in defense. Harry stepped out from the hallway and was clad in Eobard's yellow suit. Barry immediately ran up to him and pinned him against the wall. "It's not him! It's not him! That's Harry!", Cisco tried to pry Barry from Harry's throat. Barry took a step back.

"You're right, I don't like this.", Barry said bitterly.


	5. Cold mystery girl

"Take it off!", I ran up to Harry and Cisco. "Take it off! That's not yours!", I tried to pull to cowl off of his face desperately. Cisco pushed me back lightly as I stared at them with horror.

"Y/n, this is the best thing we can do right now. We don't have Barry's powers.", Cisco tried to explain. I hate to admit it but he's right. I don't like this though. I don't want Harry wearing Eobard's suit. "If we can get Grodd to think that this is Harrison- that this is his father. We may be able to save Caitlin.", Cisco explained. "And for that to work, I'm going to need you too, Y/n.", Cisco put his hand in prayer position, begging me to do it.

"Do what?", I asked through my teeth.

"Play the other half of the family.", he said quietly. I rolled my eyes and tried to leave.

"Y/n, please. Grodd is going to want you there just as much as he wants Harry there.", Cisco tried to convince me.

"You all only-", I paused to control my breathing. "You only ever like my relationship with Harrison when you can use it to your advantage. Pick a side and stick with it you hypocrites.", I huffed and left the cortex. The room went silent. Nobody tried to go after me, they knew they'd lose. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at Harry who was the only one standing in the hallway. I looked at him for quite a while and analyzed him. His face is the same. His body language is the same. His voice is the same and yet

He's not Eobard.

"I'll do it.", I said with frustration. "But you all better stop being rats.", I waved with a small smile. The team needs me and I'll do anything for the team.

Harry, Cisco, and I walked to the van in preparation.

"Give me your best Wells.", Cisco gestured towards Harry. "Convince me you're him", he pressed his thumb to his lip with thought.

"Ramon", Harry said at first. I snorted. Harry shot me a glare.

"Cisco.", Cisco told him.

"Cisco.", Harry corrected himself. "In many ways, you've shown me what it's like to have a son.", his voice was shaky and off-key. My Eobard is much more charming and smooth than this guy. This is going to be rough for one of us- and I don't mean me.

"Make it a little more sincere. Like you love me but you're going to kill me anyway.", Cisco suggested the prompt.

"CIsco. In many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son.", his statement was smooth and deep. That's dead-on.

"Yup, that's the one. You like that Y/n?", he tried to cover up his last statement with a joke to keep himself from crying. I scoffed and swatted my hand at Cisco, keeping a smile on my face. Harry and I started to walk into the building.

"Of course I do.", I shot a wink at Cisco who only smirked. I didn't bother looking at Harry's reaction, I don't even want to know.

Harry and I took a deep breath as we took a step into the room Caitlin was being held.

"Easy buddy, easy buddy. It's me. I'm back", Harry tried to calm Grodd down.

"You...die.", Grodd said with sadness. My heart broke for him and for me. He really is like a sweet baby boy to me.

"I didn't die buddy, no. But now that I'm back, we don't need Caitlin anymore, do we?", he asked with venom. Caitlin looked terrified. I'm not too ashamed to admit that I miss this. This is kind of hot- "So you can let her go.", he continued to talk smoothly. All is going well. "Please.", he then added. I railed my head to look at him. He met my rightened eyes and knew that he had messed up.

"Father never ask! Father take!", Grodd said in a rage. He threw Harry across the room. "You are not him! You are not father!", Grodd yelled at Harry. Caitlin ran out of the room.

"I am father! I am father! And you just hit father.", Harry said menacingly. "Look at me. Look at me!", he raised his voice with anger. Though he never used the tone with me, when Eobard used it on anyone else I would shy away but I couldn't help but become entranced with him. "I will never leave you alone again. I promised.", he said. And yet he did.

"Mother?", Grodd asked me.

"It's him, Grodd. It's us.", I said with empathy. I really wish Grodd hadn't turned out this way. Harry moved ever so slowly closer to Grodd. What is he planning?

"I have bigger plans for you, Grodd.", Harry told him convincingly. In a flash, Harry plunged a needle into Grodd's arm and he yelled in agony. Some medication was pumped into his veins. we both ran out of there as quickly as we could while Grodd slumped to the ground, unconscious. The car ride home was silent after a small congratulations.

~~~

"Thank you.", Harry told Caitlin as she bandaged him up.

"Thank you for saving me.", she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"We have to get rid of Grodd.", Joe said with exhaustion.

"You want to kill Grodd?", Cailtin asked with worry.

"You can't kill him.", I defended.

"Caitlin and Y/n are right. We shouldn't kill Grodd. It isn't right.", Harry agreed. At least he has humanity.

"Then where is he supposed to go? He can't stay here.", Joe asked.

"I think I have an idea.", Harry walked over to the monitors. "The breaches on your world go to different places on my earth and there's one breach in particular that I think will suit him well.", Harry pointed to one on the Central city map.

"But how are we going to get Grodd into the breach?", I asked. Barry stepped forward.

"I can do it. I know I can.", Barry nodded to us. He's right. He's ready and he can do it.

~~~

Harry and Cisco fired the speed cannon and the breach started sucking in Grodd. Grodd is too strong for the breach! He's not going to get in. Harry shared a worried glance with me. We need to get another boost in! But how? As soon as my thought had finished, Barry came zooming in with a powerful kick to Grodd. Grodd yelled viciously as he was finally squeezed through. The street went silent. No gorilla noises or even a slight wind. What a nice change.

~~~

"I can't believe something good actually came from that suit.", Barry commented back in the cortex.

"We should destroy it.", Cisco suggested. My head immediately shot up and Caitlin gave Cisco and Barry a glare.

"Destroy it?!", I didn't need to say much more. I only gave them a scowl.

"If looks could kill...", Harry commented, his eyebrows raised.

"If you don't want the suit here anymore at least give it to me. Don't...destroy it.", I scolded them.

"N-no actually I think we can still use the suit. I need to figure out how he got it in the ring anyhow.", Cisco stuttered. "It would be much easier if you just told me Y/n. I know you know.", Cisco told me. I gave him a small smile.

"Now what fun would that be?", I asked him. He only rolled his eyes playfully. Barry and Cisco rolled the suit out of the cortex and back to the time vault.

"Where exactly did you send Grodd?", Caitlin asked with curiosity.

"To a place on my earth called Gorilla City. It's a sanctuary for Gorillas in their natural environment. Away from humans.", Harry explained. That actually sounds pretty nice.

"I don't know why but I still feel a little guilty.", Caitlin said with sad eyes.

"There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. Grodd is in a better place now.", I explained genuinely.

"You're right. Well, I'm going to head out. It's late.", Caitlin gave us both a small smile and left. Harry and I were the only ones left in the cortex.

"I should be heading out too.", I don't want to make this awkward any longer. Harry stopped me.

"You know, it all makes sense now.", he first said.

"What does?", I said with a laugh.

"Why Cisco thought Jesse was my sugar baby.", he pushed up his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I laughed.

"Jesse is your daughter then?", I asked.

"Yes she is.", he had a genuine (rare) smile on his face. A small moment passed before he spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell me you and Harrison were...", he didn't quite know.

"Engaged.", I finished for him. "Because I thought it would be weird for you. You don't even know me and finding out you -well not you- but someone with your face was going to get married to me...is not the first impression I really wanted.", I tried to explain.

"So you wanted your first impression to be the cold mystery girl?", he asked.

"Cold mystery girl?!", I exclaimed.

"You're right. I don't know anything about you. You basically ignore me.", he shrugged.

"Or maybe it's just that you ignore everyone.", I said factually.

"Whatever the case, I don't want things to continue to be this way. Would you like to go out for dinner sometime? Not like the way you went out with the more troubled me. I mean like...", Harry stopped talking, thinking it would be better that way.

"Yes, I think we can make that work.", I smiled at him. I should get to know him more, he's a member of my team. If I can't trust him then we might lose a member of the team. We won't be able to rely on one another if we hardly know and trust one another. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Then I'll let you be on your way.", he stepped out of the way and gestured to the doorway with both of his arms.

"Enjoy your flat mattress.", I commented snarkily as I left. I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

I miss that chuckle.


	6. Secret messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so sorry I didn't update this Monday or yesterday I didn't even realize it was Monday last week until it was too late but I remembered today...that yesterday was Monday.

Harry and I sprinted down the hallway and into the lab, blue lightning now following in pursuit. I guess he shook Barry off his tail. Zoom passed us and Harry lunged for his gun. Zoom tripped me as I entered the room and he held Harry up by the throat.

"Please, leave Jesse alone. Kill me but keep her alive...please.", he struggled in the air as Zoom was a good foot taller than him. He ignored Harry and turned to me. He let Harry go and in a flash, I was zoomed outside of the building. I'm not even sure where I am right now. It is dark and the ground is wet from the rain. Why did Zoom take me?

"You needed to speak to me?", his monstrous voice asked.I looked into the black holes that were an excuse for eyes.

"Yes...", I told him with glee. He had received my message.

12 hours earlier

"Oh gosh, get a room already you two. Oh gosh.", Cisco pretended to be appalled by Jay and Caitlin talking about science together. I giggled.

"Can I help you?", Caitlin asked him through gritted teeth.

"I'm just wondering. Do you think Zoom took Christmas off?", he thought out loud.

"What's Christmas?", Jay asked. My mouth fell open. Caitlin started explaining what Christmas was gently but I cut her off. I barged in between the two of them and looked deep into Jay's eyes.

"You're joking...", I examined him. I almost thought he was serious for a moment. He's a pretty good liar... I'm glad he is joking.

"Of course I am.", he laughed. Caitlin laughed awkwardly as well as she was about to embarrass himself by giving in to his joke.

"Have either of you seen Harry?", Cisco asked, changing the subject. Everyone answered with a 'no'. Just at that moment, Harry walked in with an ever so surprising- grim look on his face.

"Are you okay?", Cisco asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?", he asked with no emotion. Yikes...I hope he isn't like this on our...friend date. Harry walked away.

"It's probably because Christmas is a family holiday and his only family is kidnapped by Zoom...", I suggested. Everyone silently nodded to themselves now seeing the obvious. Harry is definitely not okay.

"Of course there needs to be another evil speedster.", Cisco muttered. "It's always over the holidays isn't it?", he shook his head. Something clicked in my head. I jolted with the realization. I can ask Zoom how to time travel. He can help me save Eobard. I ran out of the cortex.

"Y/n? Y/N?", Cisco called out to me from the cortex. I didn't respond. I don't have time to reply to him. I ran down to the breach room and called out Zoom's name.

"Zoom! I know you're listening. I need to talk to you!", it was silent. Man, this is going to be awkward if they're all watching this on the surveillance. I screamed out again, angrier this time. "ZOOM!", my throat burned. "I can give you what you want!", I added. It was silent again. "I need your help...", I said softly. I sat on the ground slowly and waited. Am I waiting for nothing? I guess we'll see.

~~~

Harry's POV:

"Weather wizard, Captain cold...a great weather team.", Cisco nodded his head in approval.

"We need something to siphon their powers.", Jay told us.

"Like a wand?", Barry suggested.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?", Cisco asked. Jay looked confused.

"The last time Martin attacked he started a tidal wave to destroy all of Central City but I traveled back in time and changed the future. I got a second chance.", Barry explained.

"You shouldn't have messed with the timeline.", I told him with disappointment. That's where real danger happens.

"That's what the other Wells said. So all you have to do is make the wand again...for the first time.", Barry realized his mistake at the end of his sentence. This is probably not going to go well for Cisco. He may have made it in one timeline but his brain works differently in this one. I should probably get started on it.

"What am I going to do? Y/n stormed off and she's my idea bouncer offer... Who am I going to bounce ideas off of now?", he looked distraught. I suppose this is the only way this is going to get done.

"I'll...be your idea bouncer offer.", I crossed my arms. I can't believe I just said that ridiculous term out loud.

"Thank you, Harry. Let us commence.", he gestured to the door. Let's get this done with. We walked down the hallway towards the lab together.

"I have something I need to get done first. I'll be in the lab in a second.", I told Cisco. He nodded. I headed into the breach room. Zoom has been paying me...visits for the past few days and he'll want to talk to me again. I need more time. Zoom can't ask me to do something like this for him in such little time... It just doesn't work that way. While I approached the doorway I could hear soft crying. I rushed in to see Y/n sitting down on the floor, staring at her hands. "Y/n?", I asked as calmly as I could. I'm not one for comfort but she looks like she could use some right now. She quickly cupped her hands to her chest as if she was hiding something... She wiped away her tears but instead of a frown on her lips, she was smiling.

"What are you doing down here?", she asked.

"What are you doing down here?", I answered back.

"Oh...you know...I'm just looking for something.", her smile only grew. She looked at the mysterious object in her hands and then back to me.

"Well, I hope you found what you were looking for.", I told her.

"I hope so.", she said in a way that was almost...maniacal. What is she up to? She stood up and walked past me, out of the room.

"Cisco could use some help!", I shouted.

"On it!", she replied. Zoom pushed out of a breach as soon as her sentence had ended.

"What an interesting turn of events...", he grumbled.

"What?", I asked.

"You have more time...just be grateful I am giving it to you.", he sneered.

"Is Jesse okay?", I asked him a little too quickly.

"For now.", and with that, he leaped back into the breach as abruptly as he came.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

"Whatcha working on?", I asked Cisco.

"Now where have you been?", he looked happy to see me. I shrugged. "Well, while you were gone, we encountered some weather metas. We need to build a rod to siphon their powers before they can hurt anyone.", he told me.

"Haven't we already done this troupe?", I asked.

"Yup.", Cisco said heartily.

"Alright...", I laughed. Some things never change.

"Guys...we're gonna need that wand a little quicker than expected.", barry said uneasily through the comms. Cisco and I both glanced at each other before diving into ideas.

~~~

While I didn't see the actual battle, I heard it was very intense. If we hadn't gotten that wand done so quickly, Barry could have been killed! Patty even came onto the scene and tried to kill Martin... which must have been awkward for Barry. I'm lucky I've never had any moments like those with Eobard. We're always on the same page. Thankfully, he convinced her otherwise.

Everyone gathered back at the lab to celebrate the victory and the holidays. We all laughed and joked together.

"You know, Harry, you should come over for Christmas tonight. We don't want you to be alone tonight.", Barry said with delight. We all smiled at him, encouragingly.

"No, but thank you. I can't celebrate without my daughter.", he said grimly. That's understandable. As we were all about to go our separate ways, the S.T.A.R. labs alarms went off. What on earth? Really, on Christmas?! A streak of blue lightning flew down the hallway and everyone stood still, shocked. Barry took off a moment later after him. Everyone went towards their weapon of choice, preparing for a possible battle with Zoom.

Harry and I sprinted down the hallway and into the lab, blue lightning now following in pursuit. I guess he shook Barry off his tail. Zoom passed us and Harry lunged for his gun. Zoom tripped me as I entered the room and he held Harry up by the throat.

"Please, leave Jesse alone. Kill me but keep her alive...please.", he struggled in the air as Zoom was a good foot taller than him. He ignored Harry and turned to me. He let Harry go and in a flash, I was zoomed outside of the building. I'm not even sure where I am right now. It is dark and the ground is wet from the rain. Why did Zoom take me?

"You needed to speak to me?", his monstrous voice asked. I looked into the black holes that were an excuse for eyes.

"Yes...", I told him with glee. He had received my message.


	7. Zoom

"You needed to speak to me?", his monstrous voice asked. I looked into the black holes that were an excuse for eyes.

"Yes...", I told him with glee. He had received my message. "I need you to bring me to the past or teach me how to time travel.", the words tumbled out of my mouth. He tilted his head with question...or intrigue. It's very difficult to tell with the mask on.

"And why would you need me to help you with that?", his voice is traced with venom. He's definitely going to help me.

"I can give you what you want. The Flash.", I told him. Is there any just way for me to give up Barry? Not really. He's being sacrificed for the greater good. Plus, once Eobard is saved maybe we can return here and save Barry together before Zoom takes him. I can double-cross him! I can be cunning! Yes, this whole meeting with Zoom is very cunning. I think Eobard's smarts rubbed off on me.

"I don't want the Flash. I want his speed.", he told me.

"Done.", I said shortly. Anything for Eobard.

"Good. Find a way to transfer his speed to me and I will bring you back. You better have a plan for when I do though, it isn't always the easiest thing to handle...", he said cautiously. He's right...I do have to figure out what I'm going to do to save Eobard before he dies. That's going to be tricky...and how am I going to build a device to transfer speed. I am not a technician. I can barely work an iPhone.

"Will we be able to talk soon?", I asked him. He only nodded. Blue lightning sped off and disappeared before I could blink. My heart soared. Eobard is coming home!

~~~

Harry's POV:

"He took Y/n!", I flailed into the cortex where everyone, including Barry, was getting a headcount.

"What do you mean he took Y/n?!", Barry asked.

"He grabbed her and just-", I jabbed my hand forward in a zooming motion. Cisco ran over to the computers.

"How are we going to find her?!", Cisco looked worried. He obviously cares for her deeply.

"I think the better question would be why do we need to find her?", Jay thought aloud. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "That's not how I meant for that to come out. I mean- why did he take her? Why didn't he just focus on Barry?!", he exclaimed. He makes a good point. I may have to bring that up at our...not date. Or maybe that's weird...what do you even talk about at not dates?!

"Yeah...why did he take her?", Barry furrowed his brows. Oh no. Now everyone is going to accuse her of things when she comes back. She doesn't need that! How do I divert this conversation?!

"Maybe he needed her for something. To build something?", I suggested. After all, that's what Zoom wanted me to do until he changed his mind...but they don't need to know that.

"No, Y/n doesn't build things...", Cisco cringed at the thought. Apparently she really can't build things.

"Although Y/n's set of skills are important, I can't really see how Zoom would use them.", Caitlin shook her head, lost in thought.

"What does she do?", I asked. I don't really know. She just sits around here all day staring at that stupid computer and disappearing in the hallway.

"She's a forensic anthropologist.", they all said in unison, as if people asked this question often.

"Y/n?!", I exclaimed. I didn't really take her for someone who worked on dead bodies... Then again, who would I take for that? Cisco nodded.

"But the why doesn't explain the how!", Cisco yelled at the screen. Just then, Y/n walked into the cortex with a smile. Everyone turned viciously fast towards her. Her eyes widened.

"What?", she asked as if I didn't just see her get swept away by Zoom.

"Girl, are you serious right now? I almost just...", Cisco pursed his lips. "Ya know what? It doesn't even matter.", Cisco got up and hugged her immediately after finishing his sentence. Y/n embraced him warmly.

"Where did he take you?", Barry asked. Y/n shrugged.

"I don't know. I just kind of kept walking until I found a familiar landmark.", she said simply. How is she so calm about this?!

"Why did he take you?", Caitlin asked softly. Y/n froze.

"For laughs?", she asked the answer. Everyone agreed but the looks on their faces said otherwise. I'm assuming we'll be talking about this later.

Everyone dispersed and left S.T.A.R. Labs. Y/n walked up to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Christmas party? There's going to be eggnog?", her smile was almost contagious.

"I...", I thought for a moment. I can't celebrate without Jesse but this could be a good bonding experience with the team...I may be a little untrustworthy still. I should probably spend more time with them...not that I want to. And can I really say no to that smile? "Yeah, let's go.", I nodded and pulled a small smile on my face. She lit up even brighter than before.

"Great! Just wait until you try Grandma Esther's eggnog!", she grabbed my hand and swept me out of the cortex.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

I knocked on the door to the West's home, Harry standing next to me. He looked grumpy. Joe answered the door soon after.

"Look who I convinced to come.", I showed Harry off like he was a prize. Everyone cheered and welcomed us into the house. I made a beeline for the eggnog and poured Harry a large glass.

"You don't even know if I like eggnog...", he muttered. I peaked an eyebrow at him and he took the glass. I poured myself an equally as large glass. Tonight is a night to drink. My life is going swimmingly. Eobard is closer than ever! I clicked my glass onto his and took a large squig of mine in encouragement for Harry. He sipped his glass as if it were filled with acid.

"Really?", I asked him. He scoffed and chugged at least half of it. His face bounced into shock. He looked at the eggnog with a new sense of belonging and nodded.

"This is acceptable.", he said neutrally. I laughed.

"Acceptable? Is that a good thing for you?", I asked him.

"That's a good compliment!", he argued.

"Oh really?", I cleared my throat. "You got over 100% on your test? That's acceptable. You found the cure for cancer? That's acceptable. You're having a child?! How acceptable!", I mimicked his gruff and plain voice.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I need to expand my vocabulary!", he put a hand up in defense. He laughed. He laughed! It was kind of cute...in a my ex-fiancee who's still technically my fiancee kind of way...which is not much better.

"Hey, Lovebirds, get over here!", Cisco slurred from across the room. My face paled. What did he just say?!

"Okay, buddy. I think we had a little bit too much to drink.", Barry threw an arm around Cisco and pulled him away from the scene but not before mouthing "sorry" to both of us. I turned to Harry with a look of not believing that just happened. He stared at me for a moment before laughing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That was really awkward.", he said through gritted teeth.

"You got that right.", I nudged him playfully. There was a knock on the door. Joe opened the door to see a young kid standing at the door tensely.

"Hi, I'm Wally West...your son.", he told him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm here...I just wanted to...I don't know.", he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I can't see Joe's face right now, but if I could it would probably be paled.

"No, no. Please, come in.", Joe let him in and his face formed into a smile.

"Is this another thing I missed?", Harry asked, sipping on his eggnog.

"You and me both.", I poured the rest of the eggnog down my throat. A thought sparked in my brain. "Hey, Harry. You can build stuff right?", I asked.

"I'd like to think so.", he crooked an eyebrow at me.

"I may have a project for you.", I smirked. The only way to help my genius is to use this genius.


	8. The plan

Barry moped in front of me and paced back and forth.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I had this terrible nightmare last night.", he shook his head. It's obviously scaring him.

"Want to talk about it? I've got nothing better to do right now.", I smiled comfortingly at him. he nodded.

"I keep having this dream- nightmare. That I'm out with Patty and Zoom just shows up and takes her away. I always chase after her but he throws her off a building and I can't reach her. She's in front of me one minute and gone the next.", he looked so sad. My throat squeezed shut and I tried not to get angry at Barry. He is my Zoom. He's just describing what happened to me! I closed my eyes. Barry took note but didn't catch on. "What?", he asked, confused.

"Barry, that's exactly what happened to me.", I told him. "You're my Zoom.", I scowled at him. He scoffed.

"But Eobard Thawne was the bad guy! Patty is innocent!", he exclaimed. I jumped out of my seat.

"He is not the bad guy!", I shouted.

"Look at you! You're talking about him like he's still here! Can't you think about anything else? How is he not the bad guy? Can you explain that?!", he yelled aggressively. I clutched the side of my head with both hands and took in a deep breath. What is his problem?!

"Why can't I think about anything else?", I repeated his question slowly. "Why can't YOU think about something else?! You're so upset about the nightmare you had. Do you think I don't have nightmares every night? Do you think I can just stop reliving him dying in front of me?! Do you think I'm okay after my friend killed my fiancee?! Eobard made you the person you are today! You wouldn't be The Flash without him! He gave you a life and yet you took his. He did what he had to to go home. So don't tell me he's the bad guy when there's an even worse one standing in front of me.", I exploded. It felt...kind of good. Barry deserves to hear it just once. Obviously he's my friend but he betrayed me and he needs to know that. I walked away and left him dumbfounded in the cortex. "I'm taking the day off.", I shouted down the hallway. I have better things to think about.

Harry's POV:

"Hey! No! Absolutely not. You don't get to throw things when you're pissed off.", Cisco yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed over a cart of tools. "Really?", he put his hands on his hips. "Whatcha workin' on?", he pointed to the equations on the board.

"Nothing.", I put plainly. He doesn't need to know about the device I'm making for Y/n. He might get the wrong idea just as I have. It's very convenient that she asked me to do the same thing as Zoom. I'll be interrogating her tonight at our not date. I'm sure there's a reasonable explaination.

"Mhm.", Cisco narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"I'm taking the day off!", Y/n shouted crassly down the hallway and walked swiftly past our lab, not even sparing a glance. What's got her in such a twist? Cisco's face showed that he was wondering the same thing.

"Should we go after her?", he asked, genuinely not sure if it was the right thing to do. I shook my head no. She said she wants the day off. Who are we stop her? "Well, I'm going to go see what happened. You can continue working on whatever that is or come with me.", he raised an eyebrow at me. I erased the board in front of us and we took off down the hallway, opposite to the way Y/n went. This ought to be good. Barry was left in the cortex with his mouth hung open slightly, staring at the entrance. "What was that?, Cisco asked.

"I'm not sure.", Barry pursed his lips. "Ya know, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Do we have any meta cases?", he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, we do. He's called the turtle.", Cisco said his name with magic.

"Lame.", I told him.

"Not lame! His powers might be able to stop Zoom.", Cisco pressed his fingers together.

"Tell me how.", I said immediately. I'm coming, Jesse. I'm coming.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

What am I going to do once I get to the past? Should I tell Eobardd what happened to him? If I do will he be mad at me? He might think it's my fault that I let this happen. He wouldn't do that to me though, would he? After all, I'm going to all this trouble to try and fix it now. I don't think it's my fault. There's nothing I could have done. I wish I could have, but what was I supposed to do? Stop Eddie from shooting himself?

Yes.

That's exactly what I need to do. I need to go back in time and not tell Eobard anything. He never needs to know that he lost because he never will lose. Alright, I go back in time, swoop Eddie to an undisclosed location, and then what happens...

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down a note to myself in the speed force language Eobard taught me a few years ago. I'm not sure if this is actually going to work and what effects it's going to have. If I mess up, I need to know how to retrace my steps and fix it. Not much can change, right? It's barely been any time since he's been gone. No major events have REALLY occurred (only a small little singularity)... Maybe Wally won't be around anymore and maybe Harry won't either but at least I can bring them back because I know them now.

I started the letter off,

Dear Y/n...

~~~

Harry's POV:

"Tonight is the special black-tie event at the central city museum. It's basically begging turtle to rob it!", Cisco exclaimed.

"Alright, that's a plan. Oh crap! I was supposed to go on a date with Patty tonight...and that's exactly what I'll do!", Barry's nose scrunched up. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Patty, you shared a lot with me recently so I thought I would share with you that I...love art.", he could barely swallow the lie. "There's a gala tonight and I think we should go.", he told Patty. He shot a thumbs up to everyone. "Alright, I'll see you at eight.", he said smiling.

"Seven!", all of us interrupted him in unison.

"Seven! At seven. Okay...bye.", he hung up.

"You know, you're a really great superhero but do you think it's a good idea to bring a date while you're fighting crime?", Cisco asked.

"I'm going to tell Patty I'm The Flash.", Barry smiled goofily.

"You know, Patty put bullets in king shark and Harry so to me, that's a good quality for team flash." I scowled at him.

"I really would prefer it if someone else were there too, guys. We don't want Patty getting hurt if something goes wrong.", Caitlin gave everyone a side smile.

"You make a good point, Caitlin. We need to be here to track turtle and that leaves...", Cisco smiled at me and stuck out his arms. "Harry.", he kept smiling.

"Oh no. Not gonna happen. I have...stuff to do tonight.", I told him.

"Oh really? You have stuff to do tonight? Like what, exactly? You don't need to work on something to stop Zoom because this right here is the key. And if I'm not mistaken you don't have any other priorities on this earth so...", Cisco leaned forward on his hands.

"I have something to do.", I repeated myself. I need to stand my ground. I can't leave Y/n hanging tonight. We have so much to discuss and she already looked so mad today...I can't add another thing to her plate or she'll hate me forever.

"What is it, Harry?", Cisco asked, bitter. I remained silent. Cisco gave an overly long gasp. "Do you have a date?", he smirked. Everyone's eyebrows raised.

"It's not a date.", I confirmed which somehow made the situation worse.

"Well call them up! This is the perfect opportunity. It'll make you look more realistic at this event and impress her.", Cisco nodded. Everyone agreed. I sighed. For the good of the team, I guess. Cisco took a long, satisfying sip of water with a smirk on his face, ready to see who I was going to call. I pulled out my phone and put in Y/n's number. It rang for a few moments.

"Hello?", her voice echoed on the other end. I sighed again, now dreading the situation even more. "Really Harry? You called me just to sigh?", she asked.

"No! I wanted to know if...", this is so painful. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the central city museum black-tie event with me tonight...", I grew quieter and quieter. She still somehow comprehended the sentence.

"Oh! Do you like art?", she asked, a little surprised.

"No. We have to stop a meta tonight and I've been put on babysitting duty.", I rolled my eyes. The whole team's face paled as if I had just given away our secret identity to a complete stranger. Do they think I'm that stupid?

"Of course. I'll see you at...?", she trailed off.

"Seven.", I said.

"Seven. Bye, Harry.", I think she said with a smile.

"Bye.", I hung up with slight reluctance. Y/n is the only semi-bright person on this team. I wish she were here right now to see everyone's face.

"Tell me you did not just tell a stranger about your secret meta-busting career.", Cisco said in disbelief.

"You'll just have to wait and see.", I sauntered out with a small smirk. I have to find a suitable looking suit to please Y/n before tonight. Maybe I should have brought a bag with me from Earth-2.


	9. Black-tie event

Harry's POV:

"Oh, this is nice.", Y/n commented on the event. Her arm was tucked into mine. "So what exactly are we aiming for here?", she asked.

"I'm not sure. Just make sure Barry doesn't die or something.", I shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "What was that?", I asked.

"What was what?", she asked, oblivious to her subconscious eye-roll at the mention of Barry Allen.

"You just rolled your eyes when I mentioned Barry.", I told her.

"Oh.", was all she said. After a moment of silence, she asked me soemthing. "Do you want to dance?", her eyes shimmered under the chandelier. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. We danced slowly, occasionally passing by Patty and Barry who Y/n wouldn't spare a glance at. "Tell me about yourself, Harry.", she told me. What does she want to know about me?

"Well, I'm a scientist and I have a daughter. Her name is Jesse. I run S.T.A.R. labs. It's not much different on earth-2.", I shrugged. She laughed.

"That's good to know.", she smiled widely. It made me smile.

"I have to go.", Barry told Patty with slight volume next to us. He seemed worried. Y/n and I shared a knowing glance before he sped off, leaving Patty confused. Then Patty turned around with her gun.

"CCPD, stop!", she pointed at the illustrious turtle. In a blink, the turtle was standing next to us. I gripped onto Y/n with protection. Most of the people filed out of the room. Barry came speeding into the room as The Flash. Instead of pointing the gun at Y/n or Patty or even Barry, The Turtle pointed it up. In a blink I was flung onto the floor alongside Patty with shards of broken glass, Barry and The Turtle nowhere to be seen. I looked around frantically for Y/n who was crushed underneath the chandelier that was previously above us along with Barry.

"No!", I ran over to them and tried to pull it off of Y/n as much as I could. Barry has regenerative healing. Y/n does not. "Y/n, please wake up.", I pulled as hard as I could. Cisco came running in, he obiously saw the incident on the cameras inside the building. He, along with me, got the chandelier off of both of them. Barry stirred awake. "What is wrong with you?! How could you let this happen?!", I screamed at him and cradled Y/n delicately in my arms. Thankfully, it doesn't look like she received damage from the fall, only the glass. Barry carried most of the weight.

"Hey! It isn't his fault!", Cisco tried to calm me down.

"Yes it is.", I hissed at him. Caitlin and Jay rushed in to help us drag them back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

"She's going to be fine now. I just had to patch her up a bit.", Caitlin's voice rang over me. I opened my eyes slowly to the terribly (all of a sudden) bright white room. Where am I? How did this happen?

"What happened?", I asked more groggy than intended. Harry and Caitlin were surprised to see me awake. Harry knelt down by my face.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? How many fingers am I holding up?", he held up his hand. I peaked an eyebrow at him. Really? 'How many fingers am I holding up'?

"Yes. Fine. Five.", I told him simply. It's not hard to figure that one out, Harry. He sighed in relief.

"Barry wants to talk to you. Harry, let's step out for a moment you can come back in after they're done talking.", she smiled at him and I. Why does Barry want to speak to me? Harry nodded and squeezed my hand reassuringly. What's gotten into him all of a sudden? Barry walked into the room looking solemn. Now I'm really woried.

"Did someone die?", I whispered.

"No, no. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Look, I know it's been hard lately and-", he started. I laughed and cut him off. "What's so funny?", he asked me.

"What are you apologizing for?", I asked him. He looked confused.

"Our fight earlier. It's hitting me hard.", he confessed. What fight?

"What are you talking about? When did we fight?", I asked him genuinely.

"You don't remember?", he asked. I shook my head no.

"I don't even know what happened to me.", I told him.

"I messed up and you got hurt.", he looked sad. I reached out for him and laid my hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Barry. We all mess up. And I don't know what we were fighting about earlier but it couldn't have been that major. You're my best friend. I couldn't get mad at you.", I smiled at him. He didn't seem to buy it.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to rest.", he gave me a smile that was almost pitiful. I wonder what's up with him? What did we fight about? Harry rushed in as soon as Barry stepped a foot out of the door. I raised my eyebrows at him. What happened today to make Harry act like this? Oh no! Today was our friend date and I totally wrecked it! Did we even have it? Oh my gosh...did I do something on the friend date? Did I kiss him?! Oh no no no no no!

"Do you remember anything from today?", he asked. I guess he can read me like a book. But that question is bad...I totally kissed him!

"No...did something happen?", I asked, hopeful nothing did.

"Only you getting crushed by a chandelier.", he told me. I did?!

"Awesome. I bet it looked cool...", I closed my eyes and imagined it. "Did we have our friend date?", I asked him. He laughed. Oh, I guess he doesn't call it a 'friend date'.

"It happened on our 'friend date'.", he mocked me. I smiled.

"Can we have another one since I don't remember this one?", I asked him, pleading slightly.

"Of course.", he chuckled. It was silent for a moment.

"Do I still look segzy? Even with the cuts on my face?", I asked Harry. I posed in a smolder for him. He laughed hard.

"The sexiest.", a small smirk played on the edge of his lips.

"Good.", I told him while smiling. I can't help but smile around this man. Maybe it's his face, or maybe it's his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be another chapter this week. Thank you all so much for the support on this story! :)


	10. Freak out to break out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish another chapter this week because you guys are so amazing! Thank you for reading and any interaction you have. It means a lot! I want to know though...is the story going too slow? I mean we love good development but I also published another one this week cause I feel bad about how slow it has been lol. I write like 4-5 chapters ahead of each update so for me things aren't slow! But as a reader... Anyways, I hope you enjoy! See you on Monday! :)

I recovered pretty well. Harry and I had to postpone our friend date to when I was able to walk straight again. There was no severe damage to me. I'm just a little shaken up, understandably. I practiced walking the past few days. I went into the time vault per usual but stopped when I saw papers scattered all over the small table in the room. Has someone else been here? I walked over to the papers to investigate. They were written in the speed force language. Is Eobard back?! I read through the papers quickly and with hope but alas it was notes that I had written. Thankfully, I had written down my plan or I would be coming up with a whole new one right now! It is a great plan...now I just have to get Barry's speed.

~~~

"We need to train to prepare for Zoom.", Harry grumbled while Barry was out.

"Oh, I see. You haven't had your morning coffee yet.", Cisco smirked. Harry's scowl deepened.

"I'll get your coffee.", I smiled at him. "How do you like it?", I asked.

"Black.", he mumbled. Duly noted. I'm not going to get him a black coffee though. I'm going to spice up his life with a custom-made Y/n coffee! I got up and grabbed my coat.

"I'll be at Jitters if anyone needs me.", I walked out.

Once I got to Jitters, I remembered how full it was. This place is always packed. I walked up to the front counter to order drinks for everyone. Everyone deserves a little pick-me-up, not just Harry. The news was loud above my head on the TV. I turned to look at it. The news reporter was frantic.

"An attack from a familiar meta has just appeared at Mercury Labs. Four guards were killed by what the security cameras could only describe as red lightning. Earlier this year, seven guards were killed at the same place by the same phenomenon. Could this be related?", she reported. My heart stopped.

Eobard is alive?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket with shaky hands. I dialed Cisco's number immediately.

"Cisco-", I started with uneven breaths.

"I know, Y/n. get down here. Now.", he demanded uneasily. I sprinted out of the front doors and to S.T.A.R. Labs. I don't even want to know what kind of looks I received as I fled the small coffee shop.

I paced back and forth in front of everyone as they spoke.

"How did you know?", I asked.

"Harry and I were trying to figure out how to control my vibe and long story short- he came through.", Cisco explained.

"How is he here?", I tried to control myself and my emotions.

"He's a time remnant of himself.", Harry pointed out. I nodded. That would make sense.

"Christina McGee is missing. We need to find her so we can find Eobard.", Cisco explained.

"Then let's work on your vibe and find her.", Harry patted him on the back and they headed to the lab.

"I need to get rid of him this time. Once and for all.", Barry thought out loud.

"No! No, you can't kill him! Please don't, Barry...", I begged him. I didn't expect his answer.

"Alright...I won't. But I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else.", he looked into my eyes. I can accept that. I joined Harry and Cisco in the lab.

"I tweaked these goggles to trigger the fear reactors in your brain. These will always allow you to vibe without a problem.", I watched Harry hand Cisco a pair of goggles. Cisco put them on.

"Woah.", he said with a smile.

"What can you see?", Harry asked.

"Everything.", Cisco said with more awe. I wish I had powers. That would be so cool.

"Okay. I need you to focus on The Reverse Flash and Christina McGee together.", Harry told Cisco. Cisco eventually found Eobard with Christina...killing her. A tough pill to swallow but it's Eobard...he's a good guy. Like I've said, he's just troubled. Only a little bit. Plus, he obviously isn't successful or I wouldn't have been able to know Christina before this. She'll be fine...

"And then he leaves.", Cisco finished off.

"What do you mean he leaves?", Barry asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean he leaves?", I repeated the question.

"He goes back to his own time.", Cisco ran a hand through his hair.

"Without me?", I asked pitifully.

"Yes...Y/n, that Eobard doesn't know you yet. And even if he did, the whole team would be heartbroken if you left.", Cisco looked at me, too sad to even think about me gone.

"Right...", I slumped my shoulders. A little part of my brain keeps thinking it's him and he knows me. But I know it isn't him. My mouth just kind of says the first thing that comes to mind when it's about him. I looked over to Harry who's brows were furrowed. I know that look. He's thinking. Well, when isn't Harrison Wells thinking? I mean his thinking about something that's bothering him. "I'm gonna go hang out with Caitlin. You guys use those big brains of yours.", I shot them a thumbs up and a smile. I went to Caitlin's lab. "What are you working on, Doctor Snow?", I tried to ask cheerfully.

"I-", she cut herself off. Uh oh. Looks like something's going on. "I'm gonna tell you. Girl to girl. But don't tell anyone else.", she said seriously.

"I think you know better than anyone that I can keep a secret.", I winked at her. After all, I kept Eobard's for how many years...

"Jay is sick and there's no cure on his world. I think if I found his doppelgänger on this earth it could save him but we're having no luck.", she frowned.

"Why don't you tell the whole team? I'm sure we could find him!", I exclaimed

"I don't want to alert everyone just yet. It really isn't my place to tell everyone.", she told me. I nodded. That's true. It is Jay's business and his business alone.

"Alright. Maybe talk to him about it. He's a good guy. He'll understand your concern.", I rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"We found Thawne!", Cisco came into the room with power. Caitlin and I hurried out, along with Cisco, to the cortex.

"Just go on in there and-", Cisco smacked his hands together in an attempt to show Barry beating Eobard senseless.

"And remember not to kill him!", I added quickly. Barry nodded and sped off towards Mercury Labs.

~~~

I watched on the security cameras (with Cisco by my side) Barry pitifully fighting Eobard. He was destroying him. Absolutely destroying him. He must have trained really hard before coming back to kill Barry because this is not the Eobard fighting that I know. He went from Doberman to Maltese real quick. Barry dragged him back to S.T.A.R. Labs without barely lifting a finger. How embarrassing!

Barry came up from the pipeline.

"Can I talk to him?", Cisco asked. He wants to talk to him?! Well I do too! If he can, then so can I!

"I don't think you should. It could mess with the timeline.", Barry shook his head no.

"I won't say anything revealing. I just want to...I just want to prove that I'm someone without him I suppose.", he looked down at his feet.

"Cisco, you're more than someone without him.", Caitlin smiled at him. I agree. Cisco is perfect just the way he is. He doesn't need anybody! That being said, I really hope he sticks around.

"I know but I just need to do this.", he begged us.

"Go.", Barry nodded his head with understanding. I get the feeling that he wants to confront him as well. I tried to sneak out behind him as everyone went to work on something.

"Where do you think you're going?", Harry stopped me.

"I'm going to eavesdrop on Cisco's conversation and maybe strike one up of my own.", I shrugged. There's no use in lying to him at this point.

"And what would you tell him?", he started walking down with me.

"I'm not sure.", I thought for a moment. "I'd tell him that when he comes back to make sure he hires me at S.T.A.R. Labs. If he doesn't, we'll never meet and fall in love.", I smiled at Harry.

"What makes you think he'll follow though?", he asked.

"I don't know.", I told the small lie. I know exactly why, but Harry doesn't have to. What I'm going to tell Eobard must be private. "I have a feeling that this was meant to be told to him. There's a lot of things I never understood about him at first, but as I'm growing older, I think I know why.", I smiled down at the floor.

"I'll leave you to it then.", Harry gestured into the pipeline. He turned around and left. Just as I walked in, Cisco was walking out with a cocky smirk on his face. I bet he pushed Eobard's buttons in all the right places. I scampered sheepishly in front of his cell. He looked out at me with unamusement.

"And what did I do to you?", he rolled his eyes at me. My throat squeezed shut. I couldn't say anything. What would I say? What did you do to me? Why, you left me! But if I tell him he died...will that interrupt the timeline?

"What? Too scared to speak up?", he asked, more annoyed than ever.

"No...I just don't want to change the timeline.", I said sadly.

"I can read context clues. I know I died. But I haven't gotten there yet so who's to say I can't change that?", he shrugged. I smiled at his confidence. He's right. By the time he does get there, I will have stopped his death. "A smile? I haven't seen one of those from anyone in this building yet.", he gave a short chuckle. I giggled. "So who are you?", he leaned his forearm in the glass above our heads.

"I'm Y/n. Y/n L/n. I came down here to ask you something.", I told him honestly.

"Shoot.", what else is he going to do besides listen to me anyways?

"When you...come back. You have to promise me you'll hire me at S.T.A.R. Labs.", I said with confidence.

"And why should I do that?", he smirked. I got closer to the glass so we no one could here our conversation anymore.

"Because I'm the one who's going to save you.", I looked into his eyes. I walked over to the screen that controlled the prison cells. "Now you have to promise to play nice.", I smirked at him and opened his cell. He stepped out with disbelief. "Care to chat over a cup of coffee?", I smiled innocently.

I won't lose you again.


	11. Memories

"Come in.", he pushed up his glasses. I smiled warmly as I walked in. He shortly glanced up at me but looked back down again and scribbled something down on the notes in front of him. Uh oh. This is not going to go well. I should never have gone out for this! He gestured for me to sit down at the seat in front of his desk. "So why should I hire you at S.T.A.R. Labs? What can you offer my company?", he leaned onto the desk with his elbows, folding his fingers.

"Well, I got my Doctorates in Forensic Anthropology. While I know that isn't what you specialize in- I know you're looking to expand your company in the science field. I also specialized in neuroscience.", I failed to convince him.

"So you don't really know anything about physics?", he questioned.

"That would be correct, sir.", my heart deflated. He squinted at me.

"What did you say your name was again?", he asked with a frown. I never told him my name.

"My name is Y/n L/n.", I smiled at him. He could use a smile or two. He looked shocked for a moment but shook it off quickly and opened a drawer in his desk. He stared in it, at something unknown, and when he looked up his whole demeanor changed.

"You have very interesting credentials, Y/n. I would love to have an employee like you at S.T.A.R. Labs. We'll be in touch.", he handed me his card. I took it with astonishment.

"T-thank you so much! You won't regret it!", I leaned out of my seat and with one final glance back at him, exited the room. Cisco was pacing outside in the hallway.

"How did it go?", he asked. I showed him the card with excitement. We both jumped up and down and squealed like school girls. "I can't believe we'll finally be working together!", he exclaimed.

"I know! This has been our dream for so long! I can't believe it's coming true! This is the best day of my life!", we embraced each other tightly.

"Jitters. On me.", he held out his arm for me all gentleman-like. I took it and we skipped out of the building, a smile never leaving my face.

~~~

"I can't do it!", I whisper-yelled. I whipped my body around from Harrison, towards Cisco. His eyes widened.

"You have to! It's now or never!", he said aggressively through gritted teeth.

"What's now or never?", Harrison asked. The wrench in my hand flew into the air as I jumped. How did he get there so fast?!

"Nothing-", I started.

"Y/n has something she wants to ask you.", Cisco finished for me. I stared at him, mouth agape. He simply left the room.

"Do I even want to know?", he chuckled at our antics. I think he's used to it by now.

"No! No! It's really nothing important...", I tried to avoid all eye contact with him and turned my back again. I walked over to the filing cabinet to "busy myself" with some papers.

"Hmmm...", he trailed off. "Are you sure?", he pressed.

"I'm sure. You'd think it's stupid anyways.", I attempted to laugh it off, but it came out more nervously than expected.

"I don't think I've ever found you stupid before, have I?", he asked.

"No...", I sighed. I turned around towards him but looked up at the ceiling. "I was...wondering if you wanted to go to the charity gala together.", I continued to stare up. He might stay out of my line of sight if I look away long enough.

"Of course I'd go with you.", he said as if it were simple. I shot my glance back down at him and my mouth turned into a more disturbed form.

"You will?", I asked for clarification.

"Unless you don't want me to. You don't seem to happy about it.", he chuckled lightly.

"No!", I smiled. "I'm really happy. I'm just in disbelief.", I pondered.

"Why? Why wouldn't I have said yes?", he wondered.

"I thought you'd think it was weird. I didn't even know if you were attending...", I don't know why I doubted either. It's just as friends after all...one step at a time.

"I'll be wearing navy. I hope you match.", he smiled at me and strode out of the room. I smiled to myself. I'm going to the gala with Harrison Wells!

~~~

"I think this evening is going very well!", I chimed.

"Indeed it is.", he sipped the glass of champagne in his hand. He paused for a moment. "You look beautiful, by the way. Red is definitely your color. Maybe I should change our logo to a red background so you can red all the time.", he smiled. I laughed.

"Thank you. You look handsome as always. I'm pretty sure that's why the logo background is navy.", I winked at him. He chuckled lightly. We both looked around the room to observe the people that attended. Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco were standing at the other end of the room.

"Those two...those two are going to end up together.", he downed the rest of the glass.

"Caitlin and Ronnie?!", I asked in shock.

"Yes.", he nodded.

"How are you so sure?", I asked.

"Call it a good feeling.", he stared off whimsically.

"And who are you going to end up with? I'm pretty sure you're the most eligible bachelor in Central City right now.", I said with a snort. I ended my champagne as well.

"And you're probably the most eligible bachelorette. Care to go out for dinner sometimes?", he turned towards me with ease. My eyes widened and face burned. Is this the Champagne or a dream?

"I would love to. Very much, actually.", my cheeks hurt from how wide my smile was. My hands started shaking and my heart rate increased. I tried to shove my hands by my side to stop them from moving. Harrison moved closer and closed one of his own hands around one of mine.

"I'm looking forward to it.", he smiled sweetly.

How can he be so smooth?!

~~~

"My name isn't Harrison Wells.", he moved towards me slowly. "This is going to be hard to understand at first but I promise you I will answer any question you may have. he ran his hands over my arms comfortingly. He walked me over to our bedroom. We sat on the bed.

"Then who are you?", I looked deep into his eyes. I can tell he's being genuine. He loves me.

"My name is Eobard Thawne. I am from the future...", he started explaining his story. He told me everything about his childhood, his dreams, and The Flash who is yet to be discovered. To think the world will be filled with super humans in almost a year is terrifying yet exciting all at the same time...and to think I get to be apart of creating it. I'm lucky to not only be chosen by Eobard, but to help him.

~~~

"Are you ready, my love?", Eobard asked as we sat in the cortex together. The current team of scientists working on the project gathered around us with various drinks and snacks in hand.

"I'm so ready.", I said in disbelief. "I feel like I've been waiting or this forever.", I smiled at him. To everyone else this is a conversation about our work, but to us, it's about ending The Flash and returning to Eobard's time.

"Trust me, I feel that too.", he chuckled. "Let's do the honors together.", he took my hand in his and put it next to his over the launch button. "Let's set this particle accelerator off!", he exclaimed. Everyone in the room cheered, unaware of the dread that is about to take place. But it is all for a good cause. Trust me guys, you'll thank me later. That is, if you make it.

~~~

"I think you need your own official business card Mrs. Wells.", Harrison rolled down the sidewalk next to me.

"You can't call me that yet! We aren't married!", I laughed.

"But it sounds so nice!", he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need a business card. What is it even going to say?", I asked him doubtfully.

"Y/n Wells. The best dang scientist in the world and your in with the big guy.", he nodded. I laughed. That's ridiculous! "That way people will know that you're serious about hiring them. You're the best talent scout I have!", he told me honestly. "I'm surprised anyone has ever taken you seriously about recruiting them for S.T.A.R. Labs without an official card. It can have our signatures on it too!", more ideas started to come out of his mouth.

"You are right...I suppose I do need one. But I am not putting 'the best dang scientist' on it. And I am not putting Y/n Wells! that's wrong on so many levels. You're not even-", I bent down and whispered in his ear. "You're not even Harrison Wells.", I stood back up. "So how can I even be Mrs. Wells?", I raised my eyebrow at him. He burst out laughing and in turn, I did too.

"You cannot put 'Y/n Thawne' on your business card. They're going to catch your fraud for sure if you put a fake name on it.", he told me.

"But it's not technically fraud. I do work for you and I am marrying you...", I shrugged.

"You wouldn't.", his smile said it all. He totally wants me to.

"Watch me.", I opened the glass doors for him. Time to make my business card with my true name. Our true name. I know he wishes he could use his real name. I bet it's been killing him all these years to be called 'Harrison Wells'. We're so close to our mission but it's the little things that make life worth living.

Til death do us part.


	12. Peppermint chapstick

We sat down at a table I the corner of Jitters. Nobody spared a second-glance at us. This is nice.

"Can I ask questions now?", he crossed his arms.

"That was a question.", I told him bluntly.

"Then I'm assuming the rest will go with safe passage. Why did you let me out?", he asked with his signature smirk. I smiled and thought for a moment. How much am I really going to tell him?

"I missed you.", I shrugged. I'm not sure why I let him out, exactly. I have a few questions but I just really wanted to see him.

"How unfortunate. Why do you miss me? Everyone else here hates me and wants to stick it to me.", he leaned on the table now.

"I'm not like everybody else. Besides, they all miss you terribly. They just won't admit it. The team is pretty broken without you.", I admitted. He nodded, thinking. I can't imagine what he's thinking right now. Obviously he knows about time travel but none of this has happened for him yet! His brain must be scrambled.

"What did you mean earlier? You're the one who's going to save me, huh?", he said with doubt.

"Yes, I am. You're not...you're not going to leave if I have any say in it. And I will. I have a whole plan I just need to execute one more thing.", I looked down at my hands and fiddled with them. Then I noticed the engagement ring. I put my right hand over it, trying to not be obvious. I don't think he saw.

"Interesting. And how do you plan to do that?", he wondered.

"I'll tell you next time I see you.", I smiled at him.

"Oh, come on! That's like...I don't even know how many years for me!", he exclaimed. I shrugged smugly. A waitress came over and set our drinks on the table. "Did you order this?", he asked.

"Yes.", I nodded and took a sip of mine. Nice and warm.

"How do you know I'm going to like this?", he looked at it as if it were toxic.

"You did before.", I shrugged. He laughed and took a sip. He immediately spit it back in the cup.

"Wow that is really disgusting. Mental note: never get to the point of liking this...what is this?", he asked, holding it up. I almost spit my drink out at his reaction to it.

"It's a 'The Flash'.", I made jazz hands.

"That explains why I don't like it then.", he shook his head. I laughed.

"Maybe you just put on a front when you drink this. It might just be to hype B-The Flash up.", my face burned with the fact that I almost just said The Flash's secret identity. Eobard caught on and smirked.

"You know his real name?", he asked, now intrigued.

"Well, duh. For a professor, I'm very shocked at your lack of perceptiveness.", I teased. His mouth opened slightly with shock.

"Really? Do we banter like this often?", he asked.

"All the time. It's my favorite hobby. Pushing your buttons, that is. It's very entertaining.", I nodded quickly.

"Are you going to tell me his name?", he asked.

"No. By the time you come back, you know his name anyways.", I shrugged.

"Well, maybe I only know it because you told me. Have you ever thought about that?", I swear that smirk gets me every time. He makes a valid point though. What if I am the one to tell him?

"Tsk tsk tsk. Always so cunning, aren't we?", I jokingly shamed him. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Did you help me? Try to take down The Flash, I mean.", he asked quickly.

"I still am.", I retorted. He leaned back in his seat, taking scenery in. "Here, try mine.", I gave him my coffee. He swatted it away with his hand.

"I will not take your coffee.", he pouted.

"Generosity doesn't look good on you.", I peaked an eyebrow at him. While I know Eobard genuinely feels that way and cares about me, I think his cunning side is...sexier. He tentatively reached out and took a sip of it.

"Mmm. Now this is much better. What is this?", he held it up triumphantly this time.

"It's a Zoom. A secret menu item.", I told him with pride. It took me weeks to pick that one up.

"Now why didn't you just start with this? It's much more my speed.", he took another swig. He pushed it back towards me for me to take another drink of it. I took it gingerly and took another sip. It really is good. Are we already on sharing drinks level? That's cute. I feel like it took much longer to get to that level before but okay. "Anything else you care to discuss?", he asked.

"Yes, but I want to do it with the you from this time.", I said sadly. He nodded his head solemnly and took another sip of the coffee. He winced slightly this time while drinking it. "What?", I asked confused.

"I love and hate your chapstick.", he finished the drink off. I burst out laughing.

"Thank you.", I continued to smile. he was the one woh bought it, but he doesn't need to know that. It'll make. good story for another time. "Since I have kindly let you out of your cell you'll hire me in the future...past again, right?", I batted my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You really are my partner in crime. Can never give something without getting in return, huh?", he asked. I shook my head no. "How am I supposed to remember your name?", he suggested a way out. I glared at him.

"You're not going to forget my peppermint chapstick now, are you?", I asked innocently. He smirked.

"No, definitely not.", he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Here.", I fished around in my purse and held out my official business card. "Take this.", I offered it up. He took it in his hands and read it aloud.

"'Y/n Thawne. The greatest dang scientist in the world.'", he looked up at me, unimpressed. "That's the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life.", he said genuinely.

"Don't blame me. You came up with it!", I put my hands up to surrender. He looked back down at the card and paused for a moment as if it were a puzzle.

"Y/n Thawne...I never took me to be that type of person.", he put the card in one of his suit pockets and then zipped it up securely.

"Me neither.", I told him honestly. We stared at each other a moment before he spoke up.

"I suppose we should be getting back now.", he sighed dramatically.

"You're right.", I got up and offered my hand to him. "Shall we?", I asked.

"We shall.", he took my hand and we walked out.

No wonder Team Flash does everything in this city. Nobody even noticed the man in the yellow speedster suit just walking casually back to S.T.A.R. Labs. I always wondered how someone could possibly keep their secret identity for so long. I always thought it would be so hard. Not now that I can see why. Big brain energy in Central City, really. Great job, guys.


	13. She’s got mischief in her eyes

Harry's POV:

"Where could he possibly have gone?!", Barry exclaimed.

"How did he even get out?", Joe wondered.

"We can figure that out later. Right now we just need to focus on finding him and returning him back got his time so Cisco doesn't get erased. If he doesn't return soon...", I flung my hands in the air.

"I think I know how we can find him.", Cisco whispered from his bed. We all ran over to him. Good. He's conscious.

"Where, Cisco?", Caitlin asked soothingly.

"Y/n would know. She knows everything about him.", he tried to muster a thumbs up. All of us paused in the silence. Where is Y/n?!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!", Barry rubbed his temples.

"What?", Cisco asked with worry.

"We were so focused on you we didn't even think about her...", Caitlin thought anxiously.

"She let him out.", Barry shook his head in disbelief.

"No. She wouldn't do that.", Cisco denied the fact.

"Yes, she would.", I sighed. Why she did it, I will never know. That man is evil. I know how hard it is to lose the person you love but at least my late wife wasn't a murderer! Very familiar heels clacked on the other side of the room. Y/n stood next to Eobard Thawne with the most smug grin I have ever seen in my life. As Barry has just declared, you've got to be kidding me. That isn't the girl I've come to know working here at all! Everyone was frozen with anticipation. Would he kill everyone in the room this second? Will he go without a fight?

"Where have you been?!", Barry hissed. He stormed over to them.

"Out and about.", Thawne's voice Made me roll my eyes. It makes me want to slam my head into the monitors just so I never have to hear it again. What an annoying person. No wonder everyone here wants him dead so badly. I wholeheartedly agree. And look at what he's doing to Y/n. Make him leave, please make him leave...

"Do you have any idea what you've done?", he asked bitterly. Y/n reacted negatively and checked her watch. She sighed with relief.

"Relax. There's still ten more minutes before anything time change would set in.", she laid a hand on her hip. She certainly knows a thing or two about this. It would have been nice to give us a head's up first!

"If by 'time changes' you mean Cisco dying.", Barry relentlessly went at her. She scowled at him. Joe caught on.

"Let's just get Thawne back to his time...", he laid a hand on Barry's back. Barry yanked away from him, his eyes never leaving Y/n's. They glared at each other for another minute before walking down to the pipeline. Yikes. I do not want to be here when that blows up later.

Eobard and Barry ran side by side and got him back to his true time, but not before many shady remarks thrown by everyone down there. When Y/n and Barry came back up, they couldn't even look at each other. But there was conflict on both of their faces instead of anger this time.

"Barry-", Y/n started.

"Y/n-", Barry said at the same time. They looked away from each other again and took in a deep breath. Barry went first.

"Y/n...you're my best friend. I really care about you so I don't want to fight. I know you understand where I'm coming from when I say that that was not acceptable. He could have killed you. He could have killed all of us. And on top of that, you changed the timeline in ways we don't even know. I just...can't believe you did that.", he said with sadness. So we're all just going to stand here and watch their private moment? I looked over to Caitlin who was too into the conversation to notice me. I swear these people and their drama...

"I do understand, and I know you'll understand when I say I don't regret what I did. I'm not sorry, but I don't want to fight either. I care about both of you and it's hard to choose. I don't want to choose.", she told him honestly. Barry nodded. Oh please, make this stop. When I came to Earth-1 I did not sign up for a soap opera. I came here to save Jesse.

"I think we could use some big belly burger.", I suggested.

"Yes!", everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Two triple triples...", Cisco commented groggily.

"You got money?", I asked. Cisco scowled at me and pulled the bed sheet over his head. Y/n let out a loud laugh.

"I'll pay. Let's go.", Y/n smacked my arm lightly. We both headed outside. It's cold out.

"We have a lot to discuss, you know.", I told her.

"We do?!", she acted genuinely surprised.

"I have a lot of questions for you.", I turned towards her.

"Ask away.", we got into her car.

"Yes. My first and most important question is: Why did you ask me to build something that harnesses The Flash's speed?", I pulled my seat belt on. "Answer honestly.", I looked into her eyes.

"Well...", she gulped. "I found out a way to save Jesse...it's not completely moral...but I know how to fix it once I...do the thing.", she exclaimed.

"Do what thing?", I asked with anticipation. Anything to save Jesse.

"I'm going to give Zoom Barry's speed.", she waited for my reaction. That's exactly what Zoom asked me to do...so why did he go to her instead? It doesn't matter. I'm going to get Jesse back.

"Okay. I trust you.", I nodded to her. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. I have it all worked out so you have nothing to fear.", she smiled at me. That's good.

"And my second question is about our friend date.", I told her. Her grip physically tightened on the steering wheel and she seemed to pale slightly.

"What's that?", she whispered. Oh, how intriguing.

"What do you think it is?", I laughed at her sudden change of mood.

"So...I don't remember a single thing from our time at the art gala but you just seemed very different on that night. I assume something happened.", she spilled her thoughts. Yes, something did happen. A chandelier fell on her. How could I not care?! "Did I...kiss you?", she had to squeeze the words out of her throat, trying to deny it as much as she could. I stayed silent, which, doesn't help the situation. She thinks she kissed me? Why would she do that?! I know I have his face but... I turned and looked at her slowly. She seemed to brace herself for impact. I don't condone in having fun at times like these but this seems opportunistic.

"Yes.", I tried to convince her. Her mouth flung open as if she had asked something that couldn't be true. Then why even ask?! She slammed on the brakes in the middle of the parking lot and whipped her head towards me. She didn't know what to say.

"I would ask if you're joking but you don't do that.", she shook her head with worry.

"You're right.", I told her. Simple sentences to do the trick. I'm not good at joking, just as she said, so I can't blow my cover.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Y/n, find a parking space. I'm not sure about your driving laws in this earth but sitting in the middle of the parking lot is at the very least inconvenient for other drivers.", I looked around at the growing crowd.

"Right!", she pulled into a space a moment later. She ripped off her seatbelt and sat criss-cross, waiting for me to tell her an elaborate story. Here we go.

"Well, we arrived to the black-tie event and it was very magical. We danced for a little while and asked nonsense questions to each other. And then a slow song came on. I'm not sure what came over you but there you were, leaning up towards me and kissing me softly.", I pictured it. I pictured it...wait, I shouldn't be picturing this! Her face flushed.

"Okay...", there was a long pause. "Did you like it?", she smirked at me. I my throat shut. What is she doing?!

"I- I- I don't know.", I stammered. She let out a wild laugh and cleared a tear away from her eye.

"You almost had me there for a second, Harry. It's a good thing I know when you're lying.", she nudged me. I sighed in relief.

"And here I thought I was tricking you.", I smiled at her.

"You can't trick a trickster.", something shone in her eyes. Mischief. How fortuitous.


	14. Genius (not) helping genius

Harry's POV:

I tinkered with the device in my hands. This should do the trick. I placed the speed force transmitter in my pocket and started walking towards the cortex. This should start sucking Barry's speed and redistribute it to Zoom later on. Y/n was spinning around endlessly in one of the desk chairs. She stopped when she saw me, blinked a few times, and then smiled.

"What are you doing looking so grumpy?", she asked. I do not look grumpy.

"I'm doing that favor you asked me to do.", I walked past her, towards Barry's suit. I tucked the device behind his signature lightning bolt. I really hope this works.

"Oh! Great!", she seems happy. She started spinning around again.

"Don't you have things to do?", I asked her. She shouldn't be just sitting here, she should be trying to stop Zoom! She already came up with this plan but it's going to take awhile. I can't harness all of Barry's speed at once.

"Not really. I mean, yes. But between you and me.", she stopped and faced me. "I think I only had this job because I was engaged to Eobard.", she shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I walked closer to her to continue the conversation just as Iris walked in. I hope she hadn't just heard out previous conversation.

"Oh, hey guys! Want to come to one of Wally's drag races with me?", she asked.

"Wally's a drag queen?!", Y/n exclaimed with awe.

"No, she means racing cars.", I rolled my eyes at her, again. She slumped with slight disappointment. Iris only laughed.

"It'll be fun.", she gave us her five-star smile.

"Yeah, let's go, Harry.", Y/n grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"What are you doing?! I have to stop Zoom!", I tried to pull away from her but she's much stronger than I am.

"You have to relax.", she shrugged off my prior statement. Jesse would like her...but she'll never meet Y/n because I'm going to return to Earth-2 and never let Jesse out of my sights again. Earth-1 is out of my sights. Jesse never needs to be exposed to these heathens anyways...

~~~

Iris pulled us into a full parking lot. We walked over to the action. I don't like these people. Well, I don' like a lot of people but these people are worse than others. This is not my scene. Wally soon noticed us and dramatically sighed to himself.

"What are you guys doing here?", Wally tried to keep us knowing him on the down low as much as possible.

"I came to see what this is really like. Is it safe?", Iris asked with major shade. Does anyone in this city have a healthy family dynamic?

"I know what I'm doing.", he stared her down.

"And now it's our reigning champ! Tail lights!", a slightly drunk man hollered out. Wally left us and got into a sleek looking car.

"I'm going to take this operation down.", Iris shook her head slowly and with determination. I hope she knows what she's doing.

~~~

Y/n's POV:

The next day at S.T.A.R. Labs, we all cheered for Barry after he had taken down another meta human. Why are they all so mean?!

"Are you okay, Barry? On your last run you seemed to be going slower than usual.", Cisco felt Barry's forehead to see if he was ill. Harry and I shared a brief look.

"I'm fine.", Barry brushed it off. Cisco was not convinced.

"You know, I think there are some breaches we haven't closed yet. How can Zoom get here without coming through the breach downstairs?", Harry wondered.

"There's more beaches...", Cisco nodded in agreement.

"We have to close them, and I think I have an idea. Come on, Harry.", Barry led him to the lab.

"Hey, Y/n...", Iris trailed off.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Would you come with me to another one of Wally's races? I don't want to go alone.", she told me honestly.

"Of course I will! The last one was pretty cool...I mean dangerous! Yes, I'm sure we can convince Wally to stop.", I nodded with fake empathy. I think we all know that I like the fast life.

Almost everyone pulled up to the race, and by everyone, I mean me, Joe, and Iris. A pretty sweet gang, if I do say so myself. Unfortunately we couldn't convince Wally to stop racing, again. He took off but something didn't seem right. The first sign was the jerk ramming into him from the side, but the second was the strangest. The road started moving...as if it weren't a road at all. In what seemed like a blink, Wally's car was flying towards Iris and I. thankfully, Barry was there to stop it from hitting anyone and saving Wally from inside. What just happened?! Everything happened so fast. I can hardly process it. Some glasses pieces flew off of the car and hit Iris in the chest. She collapsed next to me. I tried to tsotp the bleeding as best I could.

"Somebody call 911!", Joe shouted, kneeling down beside her as well. Everyone scattered, not wanting to be at the scene of the crime when the feds get here. How selfish! And what just happened?! I know there are meta humans but...meta roads?! No way!

Iris was rushed to the hospital where Joe and Wally waited with her. I returned to S.T.A.R. Labs with Barry who was feeling defeated, to say the least.

"Iris is going to be okay.", I rubbed his back soothingly. This whole thing still seems a bit groggy.

"I know but something just wasn't right about that. I felt like...like I was going slower. Cisco mentioned it earlier but it doesn't make any sense.", he confessed to everyone. Caitlin pulled something up on the tablet and looked astonished at what ever it was.

"Barry...you are going slower. A few days ago you were using 100% of the speed force but today it dropped down to 98%...", she held up his statistics. Harry's machine...

"How is that possible?", he asked.

"Could it have been your last fight with Zoom? Can he drain your speed somehow?", Cisco asked.

"That was weeks ago!", Barry exclaimed. "It shouldn't just be starting now...", he panicked. I tried to avoid eye contact. It's all for the greater good. I need to come up with an excuse- fast.

"Maybe Zoom breached in here and made something that could harness your speed. Have you been using the treadmill today?", I suggested innocently. Barry thought for a moment.

"Yeah...", a look of realization spread over his face. Him, Cisco, and Caitlin all headed to check on the treadmill before being rudely interrupted.

"No, that's not it...", Harry sighed. "It was me. I stole your speed.", he looked at them with sadness. My heart stopped. What is he saying?! No! I just gave him a way out! Harry got up and walked over to Barry's suit to reveal where he had placed the speed transmitter. "I stole your speed to give to Zoom.", he told him with honesty. No...it can't be over this soon.

"How could you?! I trusted you! We all trusted you!", he gestured to everyone around the room. Barry hauled him down to the pipeline aggressively, Harry stayed quiet. I followed in suit. "You're really starting to remind me of the old Wells. Now I'm finding myself asking you the same question, why?", he couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"I needed to save my daughter. I had to choose a side, and I chose the wrong one.", he told him. We all stared at him standing there. Barry left, but I stayed behind.

"What are you doing?!", I hissed after Barry had left the room.

"I had to. We have other ways to save Jesse now.", he told me. I guess after his adventure with Barry and closing the other breaches today he had a change of heart for the worse.

"Jesse?! A way to save-", I gripped the sides of my head. This was my only chance. Harry looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "It's not about Jesse!'", I yelled at him. "You want to save the one you love? Well, I want to save the one I love and you just ruined everything!", tears started rolling down my face now and Harry's expression turned into horror. "Why? Why? Why?", I repeated to myself.

"What are you talking about?", he asked defensively.

"Where is Barry's speed, the stuff that you harnessed?", I asked him slowly.

"Y/n...", he moved closer, concerned.

"Where is it?!", I asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you.", he looks confused at my reaction. He clearly doesn't understand. I don't need him to understand though.

"It was nice knowing you, Harry. May we meet again in another life.", I stormed out of the pipeline and into Harry's lab. I tore open every drawer and looked under every paper.

"Hey! What are you doing?!", Cisco asked, looking around. I tried to calm myself and turned around with a plastic smile.

"I'm just looking for something.", grin and bear it, Y/n, grin and bear it.

"Well, we're kind of trying to take down this tar meta human so...", he gestured for me to come into the cortex with the rest of the team. I guess that was the moving road from earlier. I knew there weren't any meta-roads. That would be ridiculous. Meta-objects? No way.

"I'll be there in a second.", I told him quickly. He backed away slowly and confused. I don't have time for this right now. I turned back around and starting rifling though things again. Eventually I hit the jackpot and found a flashy little vial of what I can only predict is Barry's speed. I ran out of the lab with it and into the time vault. "Gideon.", I asked her.

"Yes, Mrs. Thawne?", she asked politely.

"Show me Eobard's original notes on how to become a speedster.", I commanded.

"Of course.", she pulled up some files. I'm going to need to enhance this a lot further if I'm going to impress Zoom. I need him to take me back. I would just make myself a speedster but that's not the life I want. I have seen the tolls it takes on good people and learning to travel back in time would take far too long for me to do. I need this done quickly, I need this done tonight.


	15. You get a doppelgänger and you get a doppelgänger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting again on Thursday! :D
> 
> Side note: I feel like Y/n was Regina in the mean girl burn book scene last chapter? If you know you know...

Harry's POV:

I have never seen a person so mad in my entire life. She looked at me with pure hate and betrayal. I've been so worried about Jesse this whole time and the last fight we had... I thought Jesse's face in that moment could stir the worst feelings in me, but Y/n...

I still don't understand. I really thought we were getting closer to one another. I really thought...I thought she was my friend. What is her deal right now?! I'm stunned. She seemed deranged. What was she even talking about?! I repeated the conversation over and over in my mind. I'm still missing something. After about an hour, Barry came down and reluctantly let me out.

"I have an idea on how we can save your daughter and stop Zoom, but we're going to have to go to Earth-2.", he told me. He trusts me again? But why?

"You want to go to Earth-2?", I asked him for clarification.

"Yes, I'll explain when we get there.", Barry nodded. I shrugged and followed him out.

~~~

We hopped through a breach and after seeing a whole load of things I should not have seen, I can say that I've seen it all now. Literally. We stepped into my lab on my earth. I'm happy to be back.

"Welcome to Earth-2.", I told them.

We walked into my private lab after encountering many familiar faces from Earth-1 and flabbergasted looks from Cisco and Barry.

"Vibe time!", Cisco put on the goggles I made him but had no luck activating them as my earth is on a different frequency than theirs. Great, now I have to work on fixing that when we should be working on stopping Zoom. Barry switched on the news and lo and behold- there was his doppelgänger. Cisco tried to stifle a laugh at the small differences between them.

"That's you! Wow...you are such a nerd.", he commented.

"I am not!", Barry's voice cracked slightly. he paused and thought for a moment before zooming off and coming back with- himself.

"What are you doing?!", I stood up abruptly. Barry knocked his doppelgänger out.

"I have a plan.", he took the glasses off of- himself, and then put them on- himself.

"That's what you said earlier, and I'm not so sure about your plan.", I put my hands on my hips. Barry thinks that we can just walk in here and get Jesse. As if beating Zoom will be simple.

"I got this.", Barry sped out to who knows where. I looked at Cisco with confusion.

"I don't know either, man.", he handed me his goggles.

I started adjusting the goggles to the right frequency. It's actually much simpler than expected to be by the average brain. A little screw here...a little programming there...and viola! A brand-new (not really) pair of goggles. Cisco started up a conversation.

"Barry gets to see his doppelgänger so it's only fair that I see mine, right?", Cisco looked off into the distance with a glint in his eye. "Do you think I'm rich and famous?", he wondered with awe.

"No. In fact, I know you're not rich and famous so start working on finding Zoom and stop daydreaming about your second-life!", I rolled my eyes at his antics. Cisco slumped in his seat. I leaned back in mine and stared at the computer in front of me. Who would know where Zoom is right now? I bet Y/n would know... I wish she had come with us.

"What are you zoning out over?", Cisco said bitterly. "Stop worrying about your second-life.", he mocked me.

"I do not sound like that.", I turned my head to the side slightly.

"Yes you do. So what's bothering you?", he asked again.

"My daughter was kidnapped by a psychopath.", I stated plainly. Isn't it obvious?

"No, besides that. You have a deeper scowl when you think about that...which is almost always.", Cisco sassed.

"I do not have to confide my feelings in you.", I huffed.

"You know you want to...", he nudged me.

"No, I don't.", I refuted.

"Yes, you do.", he nodded confidently.

"No, I don't.", I repeated.

"Okay, well I want you to. Please tell me the tea!", Cisco begged. I rolled my eyes harder than I think I ever have before.

"I had a fight with Y/n right before we left...", I mumbled. Cisco gasped.

"What are you without your woman?", he teased me. I glared at him. "Okay, what did you fight about? I'm sure it's no big deal. Y/n is the most kind and considerate person I have ever met. No matter what happened, she probably feels as miserable as you do right now and will forgive you the second we get back.", he told me honestly.

"I'm...I'm not sure what we fought about, exactly.", I couldn't explain it.

"What went down?", he asked. "You know, Y/n is kind of in the dog house with everyone right now after that whole Eobard thing... She's just a little tense right now.", he tried to rub it off, seeing the worry on my face.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Barry.", I stared him in the eyes. I don't even know why I'm telling him this. I'm not some school girl spilling secrets on the playground. I have the right to keep these thoughts to myself...but there's just some sort of bad feeling that I can't shake. Cisco hesitated.

"Alright...I won't.", he seemed uneasy.

"A few weeks ago, Y/n came to me and asked me to find a way to harness Barry's speed. that's why I built the speed transmitter.", I confessed. Cisco nodded, deep in thought. "I asked her why a few days later and she told me that she had a plan to stop Zoom with it. She said it was risky but she would be able to fix everything in the end. I trust her, so I obliged. After I confessed to you all about building the transmitter, she confronted me. She was so angry. She was screaming and crying and saying I ruined everything and then she stormed out.", I could still picture the anguish on her face.

"That's...that's odd.", he admitted.

"I know!", I exclaimed.

"But why? Why did you ruin everything? Did she say anything else?", he asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out! She said something about it being important. She said it wasn't just about Jesse.", it hurt just to think about the conversation.

"Then who is it about?", Cisco wondered. We both sat and waited for the other to come up with an idea. The only person I can think of is herself, someone on the team, or Eobard Thawne. But none of those make any sense. "I don't know if I find it sad or pathetic that two geniuses can't figure out one thought that a woman has.", he told me.

"There's only one genius here.", I gave him a reality check. He sighed.

"Ya know what? We have all the time in the world to figure this out later, we need to find Zoom.", he turned back to his work.

"I bet Y/n could figure out where he is.", I scoffed.

"We were going to bring her along but we couldn't find her.", he said. "I guess that makes sense now.", he was compelled by it as well.

"Wait...that's it!", I sprung out of my chair.

"What's it?", he asked, confused.

"Y/n knows where Zoom is! The Y/n from this earth!", I exclaimed. Cisco rose form his chair slowly.

"No frickin way.", he smirked.

Yes frinkin way. And that's why I'm the genius.


End file.
